parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vix Fox (Peppa Pig)
Vinnytovar's TV spoof of Peppa Pig Cast *Vix (Spark: A Spark's Tail) as Peppa Pig *Parappa Rappa (Parappa the Rapper) as George Pig *Darma (Rock Dog) as Mummy Pig *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Daddy Pig *Balto as Grandpa Pig *Jenna (Balto) as Grandma Pig *Aleu (Balto) as Chloe *Young Kodi (Balto) as Baby Alexander *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Uncle Pig *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Aunt Pig *Tracker (Paw Patrol) as polly parrot *Caillou as alexander * Minnie Mouse as Suzy Sheep *Mickey Mouse as Danny Dog *Marlene the otter as Candy Cat *Elmo as Pedro Pony *Zoe as Rebbeca Rabbit *Uniqua as Zoe Zebra *Tasha as Emily Elephant *Alpha Pig as Richard Rabbit *Super Why as Edmond Elephant *Chase (PAW Patrol) as Freddy Fox *Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) as Daddy Fox *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) as Mummy Fox *Skye as Wendy Wolf *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Daddy Fox *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Mummy Fox *Simone (Sheep & Wolves) as Grandma Wolf *Arrby (PAW Patrol) as Gerald Giraffe *Uma as Molly Mole *Squeeze as Mandy Mouse *Katerina Kitty cat and Chrissie as Panda Twins *Alphablock E as Mr Potato *Alphablock A as Mrs Carrot *Alphablock I as Sweet Cranberry *Alphablock O as Little Sprout *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Pedro *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Mummy Rabbit *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as Daddy Rabbit *Claudette (Alpha & Omega) as Rebeca Rabbit *Stinky (Alpha & Omega) Richard Rabbit *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Mummy Sheep *Alphablock u as funny onion *Baby Vix (Spark: A Space Tail; OC) as Baby Peppa *Young Bodi (Rock Dog) as Baby George *Tools and Alphablocks as Peppa residents *Clark Kent/Superman as Super Potato *June (Little Einstein’s) as Delphine Donkey *Sylvia (Paw Patrol) as Kylie Kangaroo *Fleet (Alpha & Omega) as Joey Kangaroo *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Daddy Kangaroo *Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) as Mummy Kangaroo *S (Alphablocks) as Gabriela Goat *Lana Loud (The Loud House) as Zuzu *Lola Loud (The Loud House) as Zaza *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Mr. Bull *Shrek as Dr. Brown Bear *Sonic the Hedgehog as Mr. Lion *Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) as Mrs. Croc. *Power Rangers as Police Officers Episodes # Muddy Puddles # Mr. Dinosaur is Lost # Best Friend # Tracker # Hide and Seek # The Playgroup # Darma at Work # Puppy in the Middle # Bodi Loses His Glasses # Gardening Gallery Vix.jpg Parappa ep 15 tip toeing 1.png Darma.png Bodi.png Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg Jenna happy.jpg Aleu.img.png Balto-Wings-of-Change.jpg Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg Vixey-the-fox-and-the-hound-41515292-1280-1024.jpg Tracker clear.png Minnie Mouse Hide and Seek.jpg Mickey Mouse 2013.png Marlene.png Elmo1.jpeg Zoetutu.jpg Uniqua (4).jpg Tasha the Hippopotamus.jpg Alpha pig.png Superwhy.png Chase.jpg Skye from paw patrol as Ashima.png Arrby innocence4.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Squeeze-special-agent-oso-82.2.jpg Katerina.jpg Chrissie.jpeg DEACF451-A424-49F7-B8B9-7323E3CEA319.jpeg|Alphablock E as Mr Potato A .jpeg I_.jpeg O .jpeg Ben-tennyson-ben-10-2016-5.27.jpg Kate-1.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Claudette,Stinky and Runt.jpg Pearl Pureheart in The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse.jpg Ue.jpg Tools.jpg Bodi as a little pup by rainbowdashfan2010-db3tk10.jpg Superman2 1jpg.jpg Power Rangers Prism Surge.png Sheep and wolves4.png Dudley Puppy happy.jpg Kitty katswell hero.png Dcpokjx-746e1144-7e3b-4f0a-856c-5319c656f31d.png Sylvia (1).png June-little-einsteins-4.24.jpg Vinny.png Sticks the Jungle Badger.PNG Lana-the-loud-house-71.1.jpg Lola Loud House.png Fleet.jpg Sprinkles (Blue's Clues Style).png|Sprinkles Baby Kate.png|and Baby Kate as Robbie and Rosie Rabbit Category:Vinnytovar Category:Peppa Pig Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs